Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated power module packaging structure.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of global automation and power saving, speed governors are widely used in various fields. Inverters and motors are utilized for providing different speeds. A conventional integrated power module only integrates the switch module and the bridge rectifier of the inverter. The other devices, such as the driving device, does not have to be integrated into the conventional integrated power module. Moreover, some detection devices are needed to detect the high/low side voltage/current of the inverter for industry control requirement. These devices need additional isolation configuration, which causes a situation in which the size and the weight of the inverter is difficult to be reduced. However, the trend of the related products is that of minimization, high power, and high density.